<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>si vis amari ama | to be loved, love by Aylen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362680">si vis amari ama | to be loved, love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen'>Aylen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a capite ad calcem [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Dildos, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possibly this could be called a date..., Romantic Fluff, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Unreliable Narrator, ring gags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian takes Artemis out for the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Valerius/Artemis, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a capite ad calcem [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>si vis amari ama</em> - (Latin) 'if you want to be loved, love'</p><p>This work (following directly from the one previous) was inspired by a comment <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen">Mossgreen</a> made, where she indicated something light and fluffy would be a nice change, so hopefully this story, once finished, lives up to that, in a way! ^ヮ^;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Ah,” </em>Artemis hisses, pulling away from the rose bush he was pruning in the peristȳlium. The thorns had caught his finger and there’s already blood welling up on his arm in deep scratches. He lets out a soft groan before he can help it, gripping his wrist. And it was such a nice day, too, sunny with birds chirping; why did he have to ruin it?</p><p><em>Futuō.</em> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>It’s Julian, Artemis sees when he looks up, though he recognized the sound of his master’s voice instantly. The gold of Julian’s wristband, and the fine stitching on his tunic sparkle in the reflected sunlight where his master is standing in the shade of the peristyle. </p><p>“Mm—I just, scratched myself, Dominus,” he says, looking around for a cloth to press against his bleeding arm. He certainly couldn’t use his tunic, as that would ruin it. He’d rather bleed onto the ground or even the tile before doing that. Though he is wearing an older tunic for gardening… </p><p>“Here,” Julian says, already next to him with a cloth from the garden dining table. </p><p>“<em>No—</em>” Artemis says before he can stop himself from doing the forbidden and arguing with his master. But Julian grabs his arm to hold him still and presses the cloth to his bleeding wrist. Artemis whimpers. “Sorry, Dominus,” he says, and Julian hums, releasing his grip. </p><p>“It’s alright. But next time please don’t shout in my ear the next time I’m trying to help you.”</p><p>A strangled, nervous laugh bubbles from Ari’s lips before he can stop it—oh, gods, he’d shouted at Julian—but Julian’s lips quirk up and he replies before Artemis can apologize. </p><p>“Come with me, let’s get you a bandage.”</p><p>Artemis glances to his gardening supplies and back, before quickly hurrying to catch up. “Yes, Dominus.”</p><p>“And how are the roses doing otherwise?” Julian asks, going to the tablīnum at the front of the domus where the first aid kit is. </p><p>“Ah, they’re doing alright. I’m reading a book I ordered about their care so hopefully I can help them stay healthy…”</p><p>“Good, good,” Julian says, glancing approvingly back at him as they pass by the shallow pool in the ātrium, sparkling in the morning light. Pria is cleaning the dust off some large, leafy palms in pretty blue-glazed pots with a rag and a bucket of water, and she glances at them curiously after Julian passes. </p><p>Julian gets the bag from under the desk and brings it into the balneum, which is across from the office on the same side of the ātrium. </p><p>“Clean that off with water first,” he instructs, and Artemis does so under the tap’s lukewarm water, watching the blood run down the drain from his lightly freckled arm. He swallows, feeling guilty for hurting himself, even accidentally. </p><p>With a mauve towel from under the sink, Julian dries the skin, then sets the towel aside and washes his own hands, before squeezing a bit of the ointment onto his fingers.</p><p>“Hold still,” he says, and Artemis nods as Julian begins spreading it onto the long, but thankfully shallow scratches. </p><p>“<em>Ah…</em>”</p><p>“It’s alright, this’ll help.”</p><p>Once the medicine is on, Julian gets a roll of clean bandages and carefully wraps them around Ari’s arm, fastening it in place with a small pin on both ends. Artemis sighs at the cooling sensation. </p><p>“Thank you, Dominus,” he says, squeezing his hand and stretching out his arm. It already hurts less. </p><p>Julian hums, putting the roll of bandages and ointment back in the first aid kit, and Artemis suddenly wonders if Julian knows more advanced first aid because he works at a universitas. It must be handy, probably.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Be more careful next time,” he says gently, and Artemis nods. </p><p>“Yes, Dominus.”</p><p>“But don’t worry if you do hurt yourself. It happens.”</p><p>Artemis glances up at him and then back down, nodding. It’s surprising to him that Julian is reassuring him about such a thing, instead of berating him for letting it happen in the first place. </p><p>“Okay,” he says quietly, trying to be reassured. Julian watches him for a second and exhales slowly, reaching out to touch Ari’s jaw, bringing his face closer. Artemis makes a small noise and keeps his eyes down, holding his bandaged arm. Julian looks at him for a long minute, brushing a bit of dirt off his chin. </p><p>“Look at me,” he says gently, and Artemis looks up. Julian can see that though the green of Artemis’ eyes is dull in the light over the mirror, they’re still beautiful. His eyelashes are so long, almost feminine, and the spray of freckles along the bridge of his pale nose only enhances the exoticism. </p><p>And Artemis looks into the grey of his master’s eyes in return, lined around the outside and slightly paler than when he was younger, presumably, but still well-shaped. There’s an intense, focused look to Julian’s eyes, his barely-tamed eyebrows knitted just slightly. His lips are pressed together, as if he’s thinking about something he might or might not say aloud. He has a strong jaw, too, with a day’s worth of shadow just showing. Artemis wonders if there’s a reason he hasn’t shaved yet, and if he could help somehow. </p><p>Artemis isn’t sure how long he should keep looking at Julian, but he eventually blinks and drops his eyes, unused to prolonged eye contact with his master. </p><p>Julian’s lips part, and he rubs Ari’s cheek, before he brings Artemis’ head up again and kisses him softly, gently at first and then more urgently, pressing him up against the counter. Artemis moans quietly in surprise, closing his eyes and kissing back. Julian tastes of coffee and dates and honey bread with almonds. </p><p>His master’s other hand goes under his arm and around his back, holding him close—though careful of his bandaged arm. Julian hums, kissing Artemis hungrily, tasting him, pressing kisses to his face, while nudging one knee between his legs and into the open cupboard space. Artemis whimpers, reacting with a shudder under his master’s possessive touch. </p><p>“Mmm… good boy,” Julian murmurs, pressing kisses to his jaw as he threads long fingers into Artemis’ hair. Artemis whines quietly, heating at the praise as Julian studies him, making his breath quicken. “Are you my good boy?”</p><p>Artemis makes a small noise of indecision but nods. “I try to be,” he says, and Julian laughs, kissing him again. </p><p>“You do a very good job.”</p><p>Artemis gives him a weak smile and Julian hums, rubbing the slave’s back, slipping his hands lower to push up his tunic and squeeze his bum. Ari shivers and shifts his weight to one foot, humming when Julian kisses him again and grips one cheek in his firm palm. “Lovely,” Julian breathes, his other hand smoothing up Ari’s arm, and then, “have you had prandium yet?”</p><p>Artemis stares at him for a second, uncomprehending. Oh. The midday meal. It’s not midday yet so he hasn’t. He shakes his head. “No, Dominus,” he says, still breathing just a touch deeply. Julian hums and moves his hand to Ari’s stomach. </p><p>“Let’s go do that, then,” he says. “Assuming you’re hungry?”</p><p>“I’m… a little hungry,” he says. Julian hums, leaning in to kiss him again, holding his jaw. He pecks Ari’s lips and squeezes his ass. “Come,” he says, drawing him into the ātrium. </p><p>“Pria, prandium, please,” he says, holding her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She flushes and nods. </p><p>“Yes, Dominus,” she says, putting her things down and wiping her hands on her long tunic. </p><p>In the peristylium, Julian sits at the table and Ari kneels at his feet on a small mat, leaning closer when Julian takes his head in one hand and presses him close. Artemis sighs, liking the warmth, and the softness of his master’s thigh. He closes his eyes and Julian runs large, gentle hands through his hair, untangling the knots and giving him a massage. </p><p>“Mmm… come here, beautiful boy,” Julian says, urging Artemis under the table between his legs. Artemis goes, shivering as Julian tugs him forward on the stone floor, petting him and letting him in under the folds of his tunic to his cock. “There we go. Give your mouth something to do until the food gets here.” Artemis shudders, feeling his own cock react, and he wrinkles his nose for a second before taking his master’s length in his mouth. It’s warm and salty, the smell heady, and he sucks with gentle motions, swirling his tongue around, going slow. </p><p>Julian groans quietly, scratching Ari’s scalp and massaging his neck. “That’s it, darling. Just like that, you feel wonderful, thank you.” Ari hums softly, relaxing as he works, enjoying the praise. It’s nice, and he likes doing this. Especially now when Julian is being so gentle with him. He wonders why, and thinks about how he’s been feeling so tense over the past few weeks… </p><p>He also realizes just then that he hasn’t seen Markus all morning… he wasn’t in the dorms that night either. So he must have been somewhere with Julian. </p><p>He can feel Julian getting hard in his mouth, but his master hasn’t told him to go faster, just scratches him lightly and pets through his hair. </p><p>When Pria brings the food around a bit later, his face heats but he doesn’t move, and she doesn’t linger to glance at him, quickly exiting the garden. </p><p>“Mmm… thank you, sweetheart,” Julian says gently, easing Artemis off his cock. Ari makes a small noise, cleaning it off and then licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Good boy. Come here,” Julian says, moving Ari over to his left side again and petting him as he picks up his fork. He strokes a gentle hand through Ari’s hair as he takes a few bites of the pasta dish.</p><p>Ari leans against his thigh, listening to the fountain bubble in the peristȳlium and the birds that chirp and sing and wash themselves there. The faint noise of people talking outside the domus on the side that faces the street is comforting, too, and the more distant sounds of construction and traffic and car horns. He closes his eyes, the sunshine warm on his left side, the right side shaded by the colonnade. </p><p>Julian rubs his jaw to stir him, and then holds out a spoonful of pasta with a pesto sauce and chickpeas. Ari takes it and hums, closing his eyes as he chews, enjoying the flavourful dish. </p><p>“Good boy, there you go,” Julian says, rubbing the side of his head as he takes a bite himself and then gives one to Artemis until he’s finished. He leisurely drinks his spiced wine as Pria takes the dishes away. He gives some wine to Ari as well, a rare treat—pouring a mouthful past his lips and smiling as he swallows.</p><p>“Thank you, Dominus,” Ari says with a slight grimace, not exactly enjoying the taste of the alcohol but appreciating the gesture. Julian’s lips quirk up in amusement. </p><p>“I have some errands to run and you’re coming with me, I think,” he says, watching Ari’s face for a reaction, and Artemis brightens with interest. “What would you think of that?”</p><p>“I would very much like to accompany you, Dominus,” he says, already longing to be out of the domus and on the street with Julian. Julian gives him a smile and strokes his hair affectionately. Ari suddenly sees some tension in his eyes, some sadness, but he isn’t sure what the cause of it is.</p><p>“Good. We’ll do that, then. Come here and kiss me and then go clean yourself up. We’ll go in twenty minutes or so; hora octava.”</p><p>Artemis rises and leans down, kissing Julian softly back before nodding and heading off, the warmth of Julian’s hand still on his arm. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Translations:</b><br/><em>peristȳlium </em>- interior flower/vegetable garden surrounded by columns<br/><em>futuō </em>- fuck; profanity<br/><em>tunic</em> - loose-fitting shirt worn above the knee for slaves and working men, and at or below the knee for those in more sedentary occupations, with a belt to secure it at the waist<br/><em>peristyle </em>- continuous porch formed by a row of columns surrounding the perimeter of building or a courtyard<br/><em>dominus </em>- master; nominative form. domine would be more appropriate for slaves addressing their master directly, but i’ve taken creative license to use dominus instead<br/><em>tablīnum </em>- office or study of the paterfamilias (head of the household); usually open to the ātrium on one side and the garden on the other<br/><em>ātrium - </em>open central court or formal entrance hall<br/><em>domus</em> - house<br/><em>balneum</em> - washroom/bathroom<br/><em>prandium </em>- midday meal; lunch<br/><em>hora octava </em>- eighth hour in Roman timekeeping; 1pm in our time</p><p><a href="https://i.imgur.com/qlIiSSw.jpg">Floorplan</a> and <a href="https://i.imgur.com/KMnffAa.png">model</a> of Julian's domus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They take the Sub Terra into the city, sitting next to each other on the train. Ari’s hands are on the satchel he usually brings out on errands, the tawny fabric of his simple lacerna pressed up against the richer steel grey weave of Julian’s more decorated pallium, which is intricately stitched with silver. </p><p>Ari’s arm presses against Julian’s, and he wishes that he could do as he liked. He taps his teeth lightly and shifts, glancing over at Julian briefly, looking at his master’s hands folded in his lap, his eyes on the opposite window looking into the tunnel. He looks over at Artemis, who drops his eyes and warms, fidgeting with the strap of the satchel. Julian smiles and takes his chin, turning his face towards him. Artemis swallows and keeps his eyes down, mildly embarrassed to be touched thus in public, as Julian looks at him. </p><p>“You can look at me,” he says gently, letting go of Ari’s chin. Artemis shivers, and blinks, looking into Julian’s clear grey eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, Dominus,” he says quietly, nervous and curious about the order, wondering if Julian means later, too, before he drops his eyes. Julian’s lips twitch, and he squeezes Ari’s thigh, leaving his hand there possessively for the rest of the trip. </p><p>They get off near the city center, and head to a modern office building. It’s all beautifully carved stone architecture on the outside, with grand columns in front of the glass walls leading to the lobby. Inside, an artful fountain bubbles away as fashionable people in palliums and stolas talk and lounge on couches, looking out at pedestrians in the piazza. </p><p>“We’re just going to visit my <em>amīcus</em>,” Julian whispers into Artemis’ ear as they get to the elevator. Artemis looks at him, making sure to stand out of the way as others wait, too, but he sticks next to Julian in the small space as they go up. </p><p>Who could this be? A friend? A… good friend, or a bad one? Artemis remembers all the other times Julian’s brought him to meet ‘friends’. He shivers, and can’t help the way he tenses up as they step out. The corridor is brightly lit, sunlight filtering in from the glass wall at the end of the hall, and Julian already walking in the opposite direction. Artemis hurries to catch up, and notices that the plaques next to the doors are all medicus’ offices. Artemis feels a chill sweep up his spine, and he has to force himself to follow his master. </p><p>An open door is buzzing with noise and Julian smiles and goes in. It’s a reception, with glass windows on the other side of a big desk and two pretty slave girls working at computers. </p><p>“Wait here,” Julian says, but when he glances back at Artemis, he pauses, and his face changes into one of worry. “Sweetheart, are you alright?” he asks gently, and Artemis nods, feeling slightly faint. </p><p>“Yes, I’m…”</p><p>Julian’s lips set, his eyebrows drawn. </p><p>“We won’t be long, alright? I’m just here to see him and nothing else.” </p><p>Nodding, Artemis tries to speak, but isn’t sure what to say. All of his fears suddenly seem very oppressive, and he isn’t sure what to do with the information that Julian has noticed or cares about his feelings or worries. </p><p>Exhaling, Julian looks into his eyes, and his expression gentles. “This has nothing to do with you, alright. And I don’t want you to be worried about that in the future…” </p><p>Artemis swallows, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders, though his eyes still feel hot. He nods. “Okay,” he says quietly, and Julian looks at him for a moment more, still sad and worried. He hums gruffly and reaches out to hold Ari’s cheek. He brings him in and kisses his forehead—<em>oh—</em>and looks at him a moment, eyes searching his face. </p><p>“Come with me, how about. That might be better. I’m not leaving you anywhere, and nothing will happen to you.” He pats Ari’s shoulder gently and Ari nods, eyes wide. </p><p>“Okay,” he says again, and Julian gives him a small smile and turns to go down the hall. Ari follows, adjusting the satchel on his shoulder, glancing at the slavegirls as they pass. </p><p>When a cry of greeting goes up from an office—his master making half of the noise, his arm up and a smile on his face—Ari stiffens, unaccustomed to such public displays. </p><p>“Jules, my dear friend, how are you?” comes the deep, bright voice of an olive-skinned medicus with dark hair and wearing a white pallium, that Ari can see as he comes up to the door. The man is handsome, too, with a narrow face but a wide, grinning mouth with straight white teeth. He looks to be perhaps five years younger than Julian, and acts like it, too.</p><p>“Alexander, it’s been too long,” Julian says, one-armed hugging the other man. </p><p>“Truly. What have you been up to, you scoundrel…” the medicus says. </p><p>They kiss each other on both cheeks and Alexander’s hand brushes down Julian’s arm as they talk. Ari’s eyebrows go up just a fraction but he steps into the spacious office unobtrusively with his eyes down and his hands behind his back. There’s a floor-to-ceiling window on the left side, and bookcases on either wall, between which is a desk with two handsome guest chairs on a plush, artisanal rug. This sits on a beautiful wood floor, and Ari surmises that Alexander the medicus must be quite, quite rich to afford such a luxurious office. </p><p>“Work has kept me horribly busy,” Julian says. “The end of term is soon and I’ve been helping far too many undergrads with their coursework.”</p><p>Ari only half-listens as they converse, eyes slipping outside to the piazza, watching people at the market and the children playing in the fountain. </p><p>“And I have a new one as you can see,” Julian says then, looking back at him, and Artemis drops his eyes, feeling the warmth return to his cheeks. </p><p>“I did notice. He’s quite a pretty, exotic little thing, isn’t he? How old? Nineteen?”</p><p>“Twenty-two,” Julian says, snapping twice and motioning for Ari to come closer, which he does. Julian wraps an arm around him, giving him a quick squeeze. </p><p>“My, my… I wasn’t expecting that,” Alexander says, leaning in close to examine Ari’s face as Julian steps back. “He looks as sweet and ripe as an orange.” </p><p>“You aren’t far off, my friend,” Julian says, and they both laugh. </p><p>Alexander takes and moves Ari’s chin to each side, brushes his cheek, and runs long, gentle fingers through the glossy, wavy hair falling in his face. “Look at me…” he says, and Ari looks into the man’s nut-brown eyes with guarded ones of his own. “Oh spectacular. The heterochromia is lovely with the greens and yellows, wow.”</p><p>Ari’s eyebrows draw together. He’s never heard that term before—Alexander laughs. </p><p>“That’s very cute. The freckles, too. He must have come from up north, or his parents; he’s so pale aside from them. And that hair… very unusual.”</p><p>“Yes I imagine so… I was quite struck by Ari when I saw him, and he’s proven to be quite the sweet, affectionate little bed warmer.”</p><p>Artemis drops his eyes again and tries to hide his discomfort at being talked about. </p><p>“Has he now? Interesting. I’m sure he and Emil will get on splendidly. Oh, speaking of…”</p><p>Just then, a slave a few years older than Ari with tawny skin and medium-length short black hair comes in with a silver tray held in one hand. “Dominus, Master Valerius,” he greets quietly, setting the tray on Alexander’s desk. On it is a wide, Asian-style teapot and matching pottery teacups without handles. </p><p>“Timing,” Julian says, and Alexander smiles. </p><p>“Of course, my dear friend.”</p><p>Emil pours the tea and hands a cup to Alexander with a bow, and gets one for Julian next. As he lifts his head from the bow his eyes meet Ari’s for a split second. He’s frowning, and his gorgeous, kohl-lined eyes are intense but tired and dark. His mouth is beautiful, but tense, and he’s wearing a silver nose ring that matches his collar—very demeaning, in Ari’s opinion. </p><p>“Who’s this?” the slave asks, and before Ari can react, there’s a loud <em>SMACK, </em>and a red mark appears on Emil’s cheek. Emil hisses and turns away, hands clenching at his sides. </p><p>“What did I tell you about being so <em>rude</em>?” Alexander snaps. </p><p>“Not to, Dominus.”</p><p>“That’s right. Now shut up, put your gag in, and go sit over there facing the books.” </p><p>He points to a corner by his desk and Emil glares at him for a second before going around and opening a drawer in Alexander’s desk. He takes out a metal ring gag with two rings; a bigger one at the front and another connected to it and set further back. He puts it in his mouth, pushes it in, and turns, kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his back. Alexander looks at him for a long moment before turning back to Julian, a wide, apologetic smile on his face. </p><p>“I apologize for Emil, he’s in a bit of a mood.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Julian says, sipping his tea and looking absolutely unphased by the slave’s errant behaviour. </p><p>Artemis has to stop himself from gaping, and he wonders what Julian actually thinks of Alexander's behaviour. He hopes Emil is alright… </p><p>“You should send him to the gym. He just needs to be tired out.”</p><p>Alexander’s eyebrows go up as he sips his own tea. “That’s not a bad idea. I guess I’m just not enough for him…” </p><p>They both chuckle, and Alexander motions for Julian to sit down, which he does, settling into the comfortable green chair as Alexander sinks in the one behind his desk. </p><p>“As I was saying, I think they’d get along, when Emil’s in a better mood. Perhaps Ari can teach him some manners.”</p><p>Julian chuckles. “He most certainly could, couldn’t you, pet?” he asks, glancing at Artemis. Ari makes a small noise, shifting on each foot. </p><p>“I could try, Dominus,” he says, though he isn’t sure he wants to interact with the other slave.</p><p>“Nonsense, you’d do splendidly.”</p><p>Ari colours slightly but doesn’t say anything, and the topic of conversation shifts to Alexander’s practice, of which he is apparently in the specialty of neurology, as far as Artemis can tell, though much of the terminology goes over his head. </p><p>He glances to Emil every so often, seeing him shift and lean his head back, then to the side against a corner bookshelf. The slave sighs almost inaudibly, and Ari feels rather bad for him. Though it is curious that he would… do such a thing as speak out of turn, when surely he should know doing so would have consequences. He seems older than Artemis by a few years so surely he would know better by now? Unless he’s a recent slave. Why a medicus would have an untrained boy as a slave, Ari doesn’t know. Surely he could afford the best-trained slaves on the market. </p><p>Or maybe… Emil did it on purpose. Ari has seen his eyes, knew there was intelligence in them, and perhaps he’d seen a bit of mischief in them right after he’d spoken. Just as he’d seen Alexander smile slightly when telling him to put on the gag. It’s all rather queer, and he isn’t sure he’s got it right at all. </p><p>After a long visit, Alexander sighs and looks back at Emil. “Do you think he’s had enough?” he asks Julian, who hums and rolls his shoulders. </p><p>“You certainly know him more than I do,” he says. </p><p>“True… do you think you’ve had enough, pet?” Alexander asks. Emil grunts, a low noise of displeasure, and Alexander hums a laugh. “Come here, darling.” </p><p>Emil rises, standing next to Alexander, who takes in the drool running down Emil’s chin and smirks, taking a cloth from his drawer and wiping it off. </p><p>“There you go. Now, take that one out and give it to me, and put this one on next.” Emil takes it out and glares at Alexander spitefully, but puts the next gag on. It’s a ring gag too, but with only one ring and a thick coating of black silicone on the ring. Alexander ties this one at the back and pats Emil’s cheek. “Why don’t you go apologize to Master Valerius now, hm? For that outburst you had earlier.”</p><p>His mouth prised open obscenely, Emil stares at him and then looks to Julian, confused. Julian shifts in the chair, his knees wide, and Alexander smiles. “Go on…”</p><p>Artemis keeps his eyes firmly on the ground as Emil goes over and drops reluctantly to his knees in front of Julian, putting his hands behind him. </p><p>“There’s a good boy,” Alexander says, sitting back down. “Go ahead, don’t be shy.” </p><p>Grinning lightly, Julian sinks his hand into Emil’s hair, and Emil snarls at him, glaring. </p><p>“Feisty, as always,” Julian notes.</p><p>“Oh yes, I love his fire. Unable to bite now, though.”</p><p>They both chuckle, and Julian tugs him under his tunic and onto his cock—presumably, as Ari can’t really see that well from where he is. But he hears the wet squelching noises and the choked gags Emil makes as Julian guides him with a secure hand on his hair. Eventually, Emil starts moving on his own, bobbing his head as Julian makes low noises of appreciation, biting his lip and looking down at Emil lustfully. </p><p>“Good boy,” he praises, and Ari shivers, remembering just this morning when Julian had said that to <em>him. </em></p><p>Emil just growls, making Julian laugh. But a minute later he cries out quietly, gripping Emil’s hair as he pulses down his throat. Emil whines and swallows it, choking as Julian pulls off, wiping his mouth. “Clean me off,” Julian demands as a pant, pulling his head back. Emil groans but does it, before Julian finally releases him. He pulls away and gets up, going to kneel next to Alexander, who motions him over with a smile, taking the ring gag out of his mouth and letting him stretch his jaw. </p><p>Julian’s breathing deeply, his knees still splayed out, though his tunic’s fallen to cover him once again. </p><p>“Water,” he says, snapping his fingers, and Artemis startles at the command, but notices a pitcher of water on a table next to him along with several upside-down glasses. He takes one and pours the water, giving it to his master. Julian hums and downs it thirstily. “Very good, thank you, my friend,” Julian says, and his and Alexander’s eyes lock. </p><p>“For the water? Yes it is quite good here…”</p><p>Julian rolls his eyes and puts the glass on the table, shaking his head. “Your boy is quite accomplished, even with a ring gag on.”</p><p>“Yes he is, isn’t he?” Alexander gives Emil some affectionate scratches. “At least that’s one thing he’s good at.”</p><p>“I’m good at other things,” Emil mutters, and Alexander smacks him again. “<em>Ow!”</em></p><p>“I should gag you again.”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>Alexander’s eyebrows go up and he gives Julian a broad smile. “You see what I have to deal with?”</p><p>Julian laughs. “It’s a blessing… or a curse.”</p><p>“Isn’t it just?” Alexander rolls his eyes with a smile, and Ari has to try and keep the continued shock from his face at the situation. </p><p>Emil really is a brat, isn’t he? It’s a miracle his master hasn’t whipped or caned him yet. </p><p>“Mm… why doesn’t mine take yours for a walk, so we can talk in private?” Alexander suggests.</p><p>Ari thinks it must be more than just private talk, or worse, if they want to send the slaves away… </p><p>“I think that’s a marvelous idea,” Julian says, glancing back at Ari. “Leave the satchel here, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Yes, Dominus.”</p><p>“Go on.” Alexander nudges Emil, who stands on shaky legs, his face sour, and goes to the door. He straightens and waits for Ari, opening the door for both of them and closing it behind him. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Translations:</b><br/><em>Roma Sub Terra</em> - the underground train<br/><em>lacerna</em> - one of several types of cloak, fastened on the right shoulder with a fibula, that the Romans adopted from neighboring peoples. It was worn over the tunic, or over the toga, in bad weather, in damp cold climates, and on journeys outside of Rome<br/><em>pallium</em> - a colourful outer garment worn by citizens, less formal and cumbersome than a toga, and could be worn in a variety of ways, depending on personal preference<br/><em>amīcus</em> - male friend<br/><em>medicus</em> - doctor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <s>my facecast for emil is dev patel yup</s>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they’re both in the hall, Emil sighs heavily. “Come on,” he says, leading Ari down the hall on the same floor, and through a clearly marked door. </p><p>Inside is a brightly lit but incredibly plain balneum, with several toilets set next to each other without privacy and even a shower—obviously the slave facilities. Artemis watches with understanding as Emil goes to one of the sinks and turns it on, drinking straight from the tap. Of course he’d want to do that first, with the aftertaste of Julian in his mouth. Ari would want to do the same. </p><p>“Are you alright?” he asks gently. </p><p>Emil snorts, shrugging, as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. There aren’t any paper towels; just a hand dryer. “Could be worse. I don’t mind Julian’s cock,” he says, as if he’s done it before. Which Artemis suddenly realizes he very well could have done. Emil seems to see the surprise on Ari’s face, and laughs. “How long’ve you been with him?”</p><p>“Only about five months,” Ari says, and Emil nods and turns back to the sink, looking in the mirror and fixing his hair. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been with <em>Mr. Medicus</em> for three years, and he and your master are thick as thieves. Julian comes over every few weeks or so, depending. Alex used to go over to Julian’s but I guess Julian’s been busy with you now.”</p><p>Ari’s lips twist slightly and he looks away, uncomfortable with the implication, and how Emil is using Julian’s name instead of his title. Emil looks at him through the mirror, washing his hands. </p><p>“How’s that goin’, huh? Julian’s alright, I think, but I don’t live with him.”</p><p>Artemis takes a breath and looks around, not willing to bet that there aren’t cameras and audio recording in here. He doesn’t want to talk about Julian, anyway. “He’s… he’s kind to me.”</p><p>
  <em>Overall.</em>
</p><p>Emil turns around and leans against the sink, eyebrows drawn. “Yeah. He’s not bad. Alex isn’t either, though it might seem like he is… anyway, wanna get out of here and have a little freedom while we can?” he asks with a small laugh. Artemis nods in return.  </p><p>“Yes, let’s,” he says, massively relieved to get some fresh air. </p><p>Emil leads the way out and takes Ari through the fire escape doors, down the concrete stairs, and out a back entrance to an alley to turn in the direction of the piazza. “Love it out here,” Emil says, walking backward and looking at Artemis, who keeps up hesitantly. </p><p>He keeps looking up at the windows in case he can see Alexander’s office, but he isn’t sure which it is with the glare on the glass. </p><p>“It’s a nice day,” he says, taking a breath of greasy alley air. Emil raises an eyebrow at him with a quirk of his lips and turns as they get to the road, which is nearing peak afternoon busyness. </p><p>Ari keeps close to Emil, not wanting to lose him, as he wonders what they’re going to do out here. Neither of their masters deigned to tell them when they should be back, but Ari supposes that they’ll be called. Ari touches the small leather bag at his belt, carrying nothing more than a pocket cloth, a few coins, and the mobile Julian had given him a week or so ago. Or, well, allowed him to use. </p><p>He’d been very excited to receive it. It was a simple, small tabula, of a style marketed for slaves, but it’s the first piece of technology he’s been given for personal use. Well, personal meaning he should have it on him most of the time in case he’s running errands and Julian or Markus need to contact him, or if he needs it to access a map. And he can use it at night if he has free time to read, on the websites approved for slave viewing, which aren’t many. And Markus has informed him that Julian will probably also track his browsing history. </p><p>“So,” Emil says from a nearby fruit stand, already counting some sesterces out to pay for several apricots. “What’d you wanna bet they’re fucking in there,” he says with a grin, turning back to Ari as he hands the disapproving fruit seller his money. Ari’s mouth drops open and his eyes go wide with shock. Julian and Alexander…? </p><p>The fruitseller’s eyes go to their collars and fix on Ari, who drops his eyes in embarrassment. </p><p>“Um…”</p><p>He hadn’t thought about that, but now it’s <em>all </em>he can think about. Would they…? But they’re both free men… wasn’t that against custom? Ari swallows, worried suddenly for his master, though he isn’t sure why exactly. <em>He </em>can’t do anything about the situation, and surely Julian knows what he’s doing. It’s not illegal, Ari doesn’t think, for two free men to fall in together, but… </p><p>Emil chuckles and hands him the slightly bruised but nevertheless bright orange, fuzzy fruit. “Here,” he says as he takes a bite of his own, wiping juice from his chin with the back of his hand as he scans the piazza. He watches some pretty girls in long colourful tunics, sitting on the fountain chatting, bags of shopping and purchases next to them. </p><p>Ari breaks from his musing when he realizes what Emil’s just given him. “Oh, um, I don’t have enough money on me—”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I get a generous allowance from his <em>highness</em>.” Emil grins and waggles his dark eyebrows, his pretty, nut-brown face the picture of mischief. </p><p>Ari’s lips twist slightly with worry, though he isn’t going to tell Emil what to do. He looks at the apricot in his hand and his mouth starts to water, so he takes a bite and sighs at the sweet taste, looking up and hurrying to catch up with Emil, who’s halfway to the girls. “Don’t you want to save for your freedom?” he asks under his breath, and Emil shrugs, taking another bite. </p><p>“He gives me a lot, and I like being with him, so I don’t think about it too much. If it happens, it happens and if it doesn’t, well.” He grins and jumps his eyebrows at the girls, who glance over at him and away. People pass by them in the semi-crowded piazza, buying things from shop stands filled with goods; tourist merchandise, patterned clothes, trinkets, jewellery, health care products. Ari’s so distracted by all the shops he’s barely paying attention to Emil. </p><p>Emil sees him staring and laughs low. “He doesn’t take you out much, does he?” </p><p>Artemis hums nervously, unsure how much he should divulge about his master to a slave he doesn’t even know. “He takes me out sometimes… and I’m new, like you said. He’s mostly kept me inside so far, or brought me with him to business meetings or his work.”</p><p>“Yeah he’s a magister, isn’t he?” Emil says, looking over some brightly painted phallic keychains at a nearby shop. </p><p>“Yes,” Ari says, glancing sidelong at the same. </p><p>“I bet it’s hell there at the Universitas, huh? Full of cocky rich boys. I know the type. All I have to deal with are old people with Alzheimer’s and Parkinson’s.” He laughs dismissively and Artemis frowns, not liking Emil’s tone, even if the doctor’s patients are all older, rich free people, mostly. </p><p>“It’s… not my favourite,” Artemis says, and Emil snorts, polishing off the fruit and tossing the pit in a bin. </p><p>“Yeah I bet.”</p><p>They get to the fountain where Emil leans down with his foot on the edge and washes his hands. He runs his wet hand through his hair and grins at the young women sitting nearby. They glance at him and exhale dismissively, talking between themselves. Artemis colours uncomfortably and finishes his own apricot, putting the pit in a bin and washing his hands as well. He wonders if Emil’s master knows that his slave flirts with women—possibly young, unmarried women, too.  </p><p>“I think they’re interested, wadda ya think?” Emil says out of the corner of his mouth, and Artemis’s lips press together, his eyebrows knit. He sits down at the fountain, his attention caught by a lyre player on the other side strumming some beautiful tunes, and some pigeons pecking bread crumbs thrown by an old woman. </p><p>“I think they want you to leave them alone…” Ari says back, but when he looks over Emil is already over by the girls, chatting with a large smile on his face. Artemis sighs and rubs his hair, looking away to catch more of the music and people-watch. It’s nice here, with the breeze on his neck and the sounds all around him. Nobody to yell at him or tell him to do something—or whose very presence constricts his behavior. </p><p>He doesn’t realize until a minute later that a girl is looking at him, a pretty black-haired girl in a green tunic, with a vegetable basket under her arm. She’s by an older, more regal woman in a stola who’s trying on earrings. A slave, probably, then. He gives her a small smile and she returns it, but turns back to her mistress when the woman says something. </p><p>Artemis watches her, curious. He takes in the curves of her, though he doesn’t exactly mean to, but she is pretty. The man looking at tunics in the shop across from them is pretty, too. The girl looks back at him, and down. He wonders if she wants to say something to him. </p><p>Then his bag buzzes and he startles, nearly dropping the mobile in the fountain in his rush to answer it. It’s Julian. </p><p>“Salvē, Dominus,” he breathes, sighing. </p><p>“Ari, are you alright? It sounds like you’re out of breath…” </p><p>Artemis nods, though Julian can’t see him—unless he’s looking down at him from Alexander’s office; a possibility. “Yes, Dominus. I was just… startled by the mobile ringing.”</p><p>“…Oh, yes. Well, anyway, if you could come back and meet me in the lobby. I’ll be down shortly. Tell Emil to come back too, as his master requires him as well.”</p><p>“Yes, Dominus,” Ari says, fidgeting slightly as he glances at Emil who seems to have charmed the girls. Or just intimidated them. </p><p>“Good boy. See you in a minute.”</p><p>Artemis is left with warm cheeks as the call ends, and he doesn’t move to take the phone from his ear for several seconds. For some reason it’s comforting to hear Julian’s voice in his ear, here in the piazza when they’re separated, telling him he’s a good boy. He almost forgot that he <em>had </em>a master, and one who says sweet things to him. </p><p>He sighs shakily and turns the phone’s screen off, putting it back in his small belt bag. He looks to Emil and sighs again. He won’t be happy about being interrupted. Ari waves to him, and Emil catches his eye and frowns. He talks to the girls for a minute more before giving them flirty smiles and coming back, expression cool. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“They want us back.”</p><p>Emil growls. “Mars’ <em>balls </em>I thought they’d be more than half an hour <em>at least</em>.”</p><p>Artemis shrugs. “Guess not.”</p><p>“Alright, come on,” Emil says with a huff, leading them back to the office. </p><p>There, he gives Ari a bright smile. “See ya later,” he says, winking and disappearing behind a corner. Startled, Artemis flushes, and can’t get the image of Emil’s handsome visage and black glossy hair out of his head. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Translations:</b><br/><em>balneum </em>- washroom/bathroom<br/><em>sesterces </em>- the basic denomination for buying anything, roughly equal to £1<br/><em>magister </em>- professor<br/><em>universitas </em>- university<br/><em>lyre </em>- string instrument known for its use in Greek classical antiquity and later periods, similar in appearance to a small harp<br/><em>salvē </em>- hello</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Salvē,” Julian says with a smile as he approaches from the elevator, kissing Ari’s temple and giving him the satchel back. </p><p>“Salvē, Dominus,” Ari says, unable to help the smile in response, happy that Julian’s affectionate and in such a good mood. He’s still thinking of Emil, but he’s glad his master is back and he didn’t have to wait in the lobby for too long. </p><p>“Did you go for a walk with Emil?” Julian asks, leading the way out of the building, holding the glass door for Artemis, who blinks in confusion but nods as he goes through, collecting himself. </p><p>“Y-yes, Dominus. We visited the market and he… he bought me an apricot.”</p><p>Julian smiles, running a hand through Ari’s hair. “Oh, that was very nice of him,” he says, squeezing Artemis’ neck before bringing him in close enough to kiss his cheek. Artemis flushes warmly, stammering, his lips tugging up. </p><p>“Y-yes, it’s an exp-expense to him.”</p><p>“Yes it would be,” Julian says, still watching him with a smile. “But you’re worth it.”</p><p>Artemis laughs softly in embarrassment, following Julian into the market. His master hums as he takes in the wares, stopping to look at this or that. There are pottery and spices, fine alcohol and stands with an array of teas and sweets. Artemis wonders if this is what Julian meant by errands. </p><p>His master stops by a fine jewellery seller, picking up silver bangles and necklaces, glancing at Artemis as he does so. Artemis keeps his eyes lowered and stays mostly behind him, trying to stay out of the way, but after a minute, Julian turns to him. </p><p>“Ari you have a pierced ear, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, Dominus,” Ari says, and Julian turns his jaw with his finger before thumbing the lobe with the small hole in it. Ari shivers at the gentle touch and bites his lip. </p><p>“Good thing it hasn’t closed over yet, though of course that wouldn’t be an issue. How would you feel about wearing an earring again?”</p><p>Artemis colours and stammers, “Ah, I—I wouldn’t presume to—I mean I’m not sure…”</p><p>Julian’s lips twitch slightly, and he pets the hair at the nape of Ari’s neck. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m asking for your opinion. But… I think it would look nice on you, so I think we’ll get one. And then perhaps, we can get you another piercing, higher up.” He smirks lightly and Artemis shivers, nodding with a small smile. He doesn’t think he would be opposed to that.  </p><p>“Yes, Dominus.”</p><p>Julian purrs, kissing the side of Ari’s mouth, and turns back to the display. There are many gold and silver pieces, in precious gems and stones, and nearly half of the pieces are of body parts of all types. Ari’s gaze lingers on the jewellery of intimate body parts, and is startled when Julian picks up little phallic earrings made of green quartz and silver, the metal glinting in the dappled summer light. </p><p>“Maybe something like this…” </p><p>Ari feels his cheeks heat as Julian sets one against his ear to see how it looks. The metal is cool on Ari’s skin. </p><p>“Mm… it matches your eyes…” he says, and Ari’s lips twitch. </p><p>“…Not anything else, Dominus?” he says quietly, and Julian blinks before laughing loudly, pressing a kiss to Ari’s temple and holding him close for a second, making him heat up even more and smile, glad his attempt at humour hadn’t made Julian cross. </p><p>“Perhaps something else,” Julian whispers into Ari’s ear then, lips nearly touching his skin, and Ari shivers, swallowing, looking into Julian’s eyes carefully. Julian’s lips quirk, his gaze moving from Ari’s hair to his soft lips to his green-flecked eyes. </p><p>But it only lasts a moment, before Julian is turning away again, putting the phallic jewellery back—thankfully—and examining some others, asking the seller about them. Artemis doesn’t really think Julian would want him wearing such jewellery, anyway, as it’s usually symbolic of fertility and virility. Then again it’s also supposed to ward off evil, so wouldn’t be completely out of place on a slave’s person. </p><p>Julian buys several silver earrings, an elaborate necklace in a feminine style inlaid with turquoise, a silver chain bracelet with rings, and several bar-shaped pieces that Artemis doesn’t know the exact purpose of. The seller wraps these and Julian gives them to Ari to put in his satchel. </p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart,” he says, giving him another peck on the lips. “Now, we’re going to be late for our next engagement if we don't hurry,” he says with a smile. </p><p>They make their way into Trajan’s Forum and down towards the Tiber. The noise and size and bustle of the city is an experience that Artemis isn’t used to, nor exactly excited to deal with. He sticks close to Julian, holding his bag firmly to protect against pickpockets. </p><p>There’s colour and excitement, too, performers doing mini-shows and vendors selling colourful and interesting wares. Fountains gush thunderous water and people laugh and talk around them, children playing and birds chirping overhead. In a way, it’s a comforting normality in the steady thrum of the city, but Artemis is again aware of how he can’t go and explore any of it, though he wants to. Not while he’s with Julian, anyway. He could ask to, maybe, but not when they’re going somewhere. </p><p>Finally, they get to a large, circular, columned building, with people lined up at what Ari guesses are ticket booths. Julian glances back at him to give him a speculative look before going to one of the near-empty lines for more expensive ticket categories and flashing what looks like two tickets. Artemis blinks in confusion but follows him under the stone arches. Are they seeing a show? Will this one be like the water show he saw those few months ago? The one that he wasn’t even allowed to watch… </p><p>But as they enter the crowded interior of the… theater? possibly? Julian doesn’t seem like he’s looking for anyone to join him. He has Artemis wait while he goes to a less crowded food vendor and gets some long, thin bread wrapped in paper and a plastic cup of something else. He hands the bread to Ari and leads him into the theater. </p><p>The marble seating is half-circular in a grand space, open to the blue sky and leading down to an elaborate stage, the curtain still drawn. Artemis looks around with wonder, nearly losing Julian in the masses as he goes down the steps, but catching up to him quickly. It’s all somewhat loud and confusing, but they reach their seats and Julian pulls him down <em>right next to him </em>on the stone seat. Artemis flushes, wondering if this is allowed. Wondering if it was a mistake. Wondering what people will think when they see his collar. </p><p>But as he looks around, he sees a mix of people in the seats around them. Some in fashionable pallium but others in shabbier tunics, some even with collars like his. He knows that slaves can attend most public performances, but he wasn’t sure which venues allowed such obvious mixing. </p><p>Julian is looking at him with a smile. “Relax, sweetheart,” he says, tugging Ari closer with a hand around his waist. </p><p>“Oh…” Artemis laughs softly, surprised. “Okay,” he says with a small smile. </p><p>“And eat.” Julian motions to the bread and Artemis startles, nearly having forgotten about it, or thinking it was for Julian. </p><p>“Oh, should I… keep some for you…?”</p><p>“No, no, I’m quite alright. Well. Maybe I’ll have a bite,” he says with a smile, reaching over and biting into the sweet bread. “Mm.”</p><p>Artemis laughs shyly and Julian grins, squeezing him and nodding for Ari to go ahead. Which Artemis does, taking a small bite and savoring the sweetness, the cinnamon and sugar. It’s wonderful. </p><p>“Thank you, Dominus,” he says, appreciating the gift. Julian hums. </p><p>“You’re welcome. I couldn’t have you go hungry now…” </p><p>“No…” Artemis says with the breath of an embarrassed laugh. Julian squeezes him again and sips his drink; something with alcohol, maybe spiced wine. </p><p>As he watches the crowd and works his way through the bread, Artemis finds himself leaning against Julian without conscious thought, feeling safety in his presence, and comfort in the warmth and solidity of him. He smells nice, too, a rich scent that he recognizes even in the crowded outdoor space. </p><p>When he’s finished and has cleaned his hands on the napkin and the paper has been tucked into a pocket of his bag, he leans into Julian, hands held in his lap. Julian watches him with a small smile until the show starts. </p><p>It’s a romantic comedy. Not raunchy exactly, but the jokes send the crowd roaring. Artemis tries not to react too enthusiastically, but it’s difficult. He watches Julian and the show, taking cues from his master, but also letting himself enjoy it. It’s immensely strange to be in the audience of something like this, as it’s only happened a few times before. At some point, Julian’s hand goes to his thigh, squeezing gently. It’s not an overly sexual touch; more possessive than anything, but it makes Ari shiver regardless. </p><p>“Did you enjoy that?” Julian asks at the end of the play when the curtains pull and the clapping recedes, people standing up to go. Artemis still feels a rush from the narrative and he nods. </p><p>“Yes, Dominus,” he says honestly, and Julian smiles softly. </p><p>“Good,” he says, pressing a kiss to Ari’s cheek. Artemis warms at the affection, and Julian looks pleased to see it. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There, what do you think?” Julian asks after gently putting the small gold earring in the tiny hole of Ari’s left ear and securing it. Ari’s sitting on the counter in Julian’s balneum, and his eyes flick to Julian’s before he reaches up to touch the small ring. His lips twitch up as he feels it; the metal—real gold, according to his master—cool under his touch. </p><p>He glances back to look at it in the mirror and his smile widens . He isn’t sure why it makes him happy to see—in some ways, it’s just another object Julian’s putting on him—and a ring, no less. But he likes the fact that it’s real, and it does look nice on him. </p><p>“I like it. Thank you, Dominus,” he says, and Julian’s smile is soft and pleased as he leans in, one hand on the counter, his own more formidable gold rings glinting in the low light. </p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” he purrs, drawing Ari’s jaw forward again so he can kiss him. Ari makes a small noise as his eyelids flutter, and he spreads his knees to give Julian room. Julian’s kiss is dominating but gentle, his hand moving to his back to firmly hold him in place. Ari relaxes into it, lightly holding Julian’s sides; aware again of their different sizes. Where he’s still growing into himself, and was never big or tall to begin with, Julian is solid and commanding in comparison. </p><p>Eyes open just slightly, the Roman tastes him, sucking on his lip and exploring his mouth. Julian tastes sweet, of peaches and cinnamon from dessert, and it mingles with his scent; cologne and dust and sweat. Ari keens quietly, leaning into him, and Julian chuckles, kissing him softly again. “Mmm… do you want something, sweetheart?” he asks, and Ari warms, blinking fast and glancing down. </p><p>“A l-little…” he says, and Julian grins, kissing him hard and getting firm hands under him, picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom. Ari laughs, and gasps as Julian deposits him on the bed, then prowls forward and pushes him softly down with a large hand on his chest.</p><p>“Well then we should <em>rectify that</em>…” his master growls playfully, one gentle hand on his neck to tilt his head up and the other already wandering up under Ari’s tunic. </p><p>...</p><p>The sound of the TV is calming; some nature documentary about underwater exploration and sea life Julian turned on. Artemis has his head in Julian’s lap, curled up next to him in bed under the covers with a pillow. He’s sleepy and tired now, nearly ready to fall asleep, even with the wide plug in his ass keeping Julian’s seed inside him and giving his hole a pleasant ache. </p><p>Julian’s not helping by rubbing his shoulder and neck, and playing absently with his collar. It tickles, and makes Ari shiver; Julian’s big, callused hands on his skin, rubbing, and holding the links of the silver chain however he wishes, because they are his property, as Ari is. </p><p>“Mmm…” Ari shifts like a cat, and Julian smiles, fingers distractedly—or intentionally—manipulating the links. As the screen flips to images of jellyfish; lion's mane jellyfish, with tentacles tens of meters long, that sting, and capture, and pull in prey, Julian tugs the collar close around Ari’s neck. Ari makes a small noise of surprise and discomfort, feeling the cold, hard links of it press into his throat when he swallows. Julian eases up slightly but doesn’t let it go, shifting it ever minutely as the narrator speaks, as the screen flicks to images of other jellyfish in the massive depths.</p><p>Ari’s starting to feel something oppressive and sad take over him, when Julian releases his collar, and leans over to press a kiss to his shoulder. Ari exhales shakily, swallowing as Julian rubs his neck soothingly. </p><p>Neither of them say anything, and Ari lets the voice of the narrator wash over him; the quiet sound of the depths of <em>Mare Atlanticum</em>, the blue of the ocean, the fish and sea creatures that glide across the screen in the dark room, the domus otherwise asleep. It’s calming, and makes him forget about anything else distressing he might think about.</p><p>Julian’s hand goes between his shoulder blades, soft at first and then rubbing and kneading. Artemis groans softly, arching under the touch as Julian continues. “Ah…”</p><p>“How does that feel, sweetheart?” Julian says, and Artemis keens quietly and nods. </p><p>“Good, Dominus,” he says.</p><p>“Good…” Julian says, rubbing Ari’s shoulders and smoothing down to his lower back. Ari stays mostly boneless, too tired to do much else, closing his eyes and enjoying it as he lets his mind empty. Julian rubs circles at his tailbone, slow and soothing, but then his fingers roam lower, between his cheeks to the plug. He taps it slowly, like a metronome, and Ari twitches each time, his sensitive cock waking up again. <em>Oh.</em></p><p>He hasn’t come in days; with Julian being distracted he hasn’t been as attentive, and Ari can’t do anything about it since he isn’t allowed to touch himself. Julian hadn’t let him come that night, either. But now his need comes back like a deep ache in his shoulders and groin. </p><p>“Mm…”</p><p>Julian’s left hand rubs his hair and scalp, the other twisting the plug gently. </p><p>“<em>Ah…</em>”</p><p>“Do you like having a plug in you, pet?” Julian asks. Artemis whimpers. </p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>Julian slaps his cheek lightly and he gasps, his cock twitching. </p><p>“Ah… <em>y-yes</em>, Dominus,” he makes himself say. </p><p>“Good boy…” Julian says, pushing away the covers to expose Ari’s perfect, round, pink asscheeks. Ari shivers and his shoulders go up against the coolness of the air, a wave of goosebumps rolling over his skin. Julian smiles, lightly stroking that soft bum. He slaps one abruptly and Ari yelps, gripping Julian’s leg, eyes pricking with wetness.</p><p>“Dominus…”</p><p>“Shhh…” Julian says, stroking through his hair. “Why don’t you hop up and lay across my lap properly, hm?” he says, and Artemis winces. He doesn’t want to move, but he sighs silently and does it, adjusting so his hips are over Julian’s lap over the covers. Julian lets him get a pillow to hold onto and he sighs into it, shivering at the feel of Julian’s warm hands on his cheeks. “There we go, pet,” his master says, rubbing along his back. “There’s a good boy…”</p><p>He slaps one of Ari’s cheeks again and Ari jerks with another yelp, resisting the urge to reach back and push Julian away. Julian chuckles softly and rubs the warm, hurting skin. “Beautiful. So responsive. Are you aching to come, pet?” he asks, and Ari nods. </p><p>“Y-yes, Dominus.” It comes out a squeak, and Julian smiles. </p><p>“Mmm… I’m sure you are…” </p><p>He twists the plug again, making Ari groan and arch his hips, but this time Julian takes it out, setting it on one of the side tables as come dribbles out. Ari whines, his suddenly nearly-empty hole twitching for something to fill it again. Faintly, he hears the narrator of the documentary talk about the wide, deep, <em>empty </em>ocean, and he groans. </p><p>“Stunning… I could watch your pretty hole all day, dearest,” Julian says, moving one nimble, but blunt finger to tease Ari’s open, inviting entrance. A second later Ari feels something wet there, and figures Julian must have used some saliva for lubrication. And then Julian’s teasing Ari’s hole with his finger and making him squirm and moan as sensation fizzles through his body and makes his nerve endings tingle.</p><p>But he doesn’t do much more than that, one hand on Ari’s back, rubbing soothingly, and the other stroking and pushing at the tight ring of muscle. Ari breathes deep and slow, his cock twitching underneath him as he grips the pillow and looks dazedly at the screen, his whole body warm and sensitive.</p><p>“Nnn…”</p><p>“Do you like this, darling?”</p><p>Artemis swallows a whimper and nods. “Mm-hmm…”</p><p>Julian slaps his ass lightly and Ari yelps. </p><p>“<em>Speak</em>,” Julian says. Ari whimpers.</p><p>“Mm… y-yes, Dominus,” he says, tears at his eyes and his cock wilting, but when Julian goes back to teasing his hole, the arousal comes roaring back. He whines and arches into the touch, rubbing his cock onto Julian’s hips. “Dominus, please…”</p><p>“Yes, pet?”</p><p>“Please… please can I…”</p><p>“…Can you…?”</p><p>“Please can I come, Dominus,” he whines, gripping the sheets, and Julian grins. </p><p>“You may.”</p><p>Artemis cries out and comes between the sheets and his belly, hot release underneath him. He bucks into Julian’s hips without a care, moaning and sighing as pleasure ripples through him. Julian hums, rubbing Ari’s back as if in reward.</p><p>“Beautiful, sweetheart,” he says, stroking him. “Very good. So good for me, coming on command.”</p><p>Artemis whimpers quietly at the praise. He had hardly come ‘on command’, but he likes Julian’s words. He likes being told he’s good. </p><p>And now he’s exhausted, and wants to sleep. But Julian isn’t done with him, his finger still teasing his hole, stroking his back. It’s actually kind of soothing, he thinks as he goes back to half-watching the ocean documentary. </p><p>When Julian stops and reaches over to the side table to clean and sanitize his hands, Ari wonders if he’s finished, but Julian then reaches into the drawer and gets something else—a long, patterned glass dildo with ridges and bumps. Ari’s mouth drops open. </p><p>“<em>Dominus…</em>” he whines before he can stop himself, and Julian grins at him, leaning over to press a kiss to his head and stroke his cheek, fingers brushing against the new earring in his lobe. </p><p>“Shh. Don’t worry, you’ll <em>like</em> this…”</p><p>“Mmm…” Ari mumbles, quite unsure if he will.  </p><p>Julian lubes it up and presses it gently against Ari’s hole. Ari groans and whines, but it actually does… feel kind of nice. With a warm face, he grips the pillow and watches the TV, closing his eyes every now and then as Julian proceeds to fuck him slowly with the glass phallus. It’s not bad, or painful; Julian doesn’t go too fast or too deep. He’s overall considerate of Ari’s comfort, adding lube every now and again when it gets dry. And it somehow wakes Ari’s cock up even further, enough for him to feel a low-level arousal. He groans as if he’s getting a massage, eyes closed, and Julian hums. </p><p>“Do you like it?” he asks, and Ari nods. </p><p>“Yes, Dominus.”</p><p>Julian hums, stroking his back gently as he works. </p><p>Ari’s nearly fallen asleep when Julian puts the toy on the dresser and just strokes him, leaning down to kiss him, gentle hands brushing through his damp, wavy, auburn hair, that glints in the light of the screen. The streaming service has moved to the next documentary; one about forests, and the chirping of birds and insects is a gentle, peaceful noise in the background. </p><p>He barely hears it when Julian reaches for something else, but gasps lightly as his master presses the blunt tip of a different toy against his hole. Artemis whimpers, expecting to be fucked with it again.</p><p>“Just relax. This is the last one, and I’m not doing anything with it,” Julian assures, as he presses the bulbous girth of the fat, colourful glass plug into Ari’s wet heat. </p><p>“Nn…” Ari groans, pushing back against it until he focuses on relaxing; surrendering to the foreign intrusion, letting it inside him. And it slips in a moment later, and he feels the slight burn on his hole as the thick neck of the plug keeps him stretched open more than feels natural. He groans and tightens against it but it doesn’t budge, and he sighs in surrender as Julian taps it a few times and then proceeds to stroke him and massage his back. </p><p>“There we go. There’s a boy. That looks very pretty in you now, so keep it in, alright?”</p><p>Ari nods, damp with perspiration but knowing the plug will stay in as long as Julian wants it to stay in; reminding him of his place, and who owns his hole. The reminder is… not unwelcome. “Yes… Dominus,” he says sleepily, eyes closing again, and Julian chuckles. </p><p>Ari <em>does</em> fall asleep, and he’s woken up at the end of the program by Julian shifting. He makes a small noise and sits up and yawning, watching his master like a tired puppy. Julian smiles at him and lifts the covers. </p><p>“In you go, pet,” he says, and Ari gives him a small, tired smile in return and goes, curling up in the warm spot Julian left—feeling a bit spoiled as the soft heat envelops him—and pulls the covers up, watching with half-lidded eyes as Julian washes up and cleans the toys in the balneum, the bright gold light filtering into the dark bedroom. He yawns, and when he opens his eyes again Julian’s coming to bed in the dark, getting under the covers; his bigger, stronger body smelling of a rich soap product as he settles in and draws Ari into his arms. Ari makes a small noise and curls up, biting his lip and feeling like crying for some reason. </p><p>It’s so much; Julian being gentle, and sweet, and here. Ari thinks of the cool chain around his neck, and the thick plug in his ass; both things Julian did to him to remind him of his ownership. And yet right now, Ari feels safe and somehow loved. So he curls up closer to Julian and breathes in his scent, and looks up at him for a moment; his master is looking at him with a calm, watchful gaze, which, instead of startling him, sets Ari at ease. </p><p>He closes his eyes and falls asleep to Julian tracing patterns on his back, and stroking him softly. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ you can also find me on tumblr at <a href="https://aylenwrites.tumblr.com/">aylenwrites</a> or <a href="https://milarca.tumblr.com/">milarca</a>, dreamwidth at <a href="https://aylen.dreamwidth.org/">aylen</a>, and ao3 at <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca">milarca</a>! comments are always appreciated ! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>